


Mi omega

by Angie Grandchester (Angie2887)



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie2887/pseuds/Angie%20Grandchester
Summary: Aceptar lo que siente es una cosa, pero decírselo a su omega no es tan fácil; para complicar más las cosas, cuando al fin decide confesar sus sentimientos; ve a su destinado coger con otro alfa. Lo que hace que su interior hierva en deseos homicidas.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 21





	Mi omega

**Author's Note:**

> OneShort para el pago de mi soborno del Torneo de Ships, del hermoso grupo de FB: EDÉN SLASH DC 웃+웃=❤. Porque las Linternas, somos plantitas de palabra.
> 
> Dedicado a: Tobio Yamazaki Bakugou

Era la segunda calada que le daba a su cigarrillo. El humo se movía al ritmo que la suave brisa marcaba, generando una danza mortecina que solo acentuaba su malestar. Sabía la razón y una parte de él quería ir tras él, pero la otra, la que gobernaba su orgullo, le impedía hacerlo.

Su mente le torturaba con el recuerdo de lo que sus turquesas habían presenciado y sí no lleno de plomo al vejestorio, era simplemente porque le pudo más el dolor en el corazón, que el coraje por no haber actuado antes. Sabía que eso pasaría si no actuaba; que solo tenía que ir y decirle lo que sentía, pero sus estúpidas inseguridades le hicieron llegar tarde.

Llegó solo para escuchar como gemía, como imploraba por más y para ver cómo era complacido por otro alfa. Su interior burbujeaba cual volcán a punto de hacer erupción, sus sentimientos eran exactamente como la intensa y destructiva lava. Eran magma esperando la oportunidad para salir de su interior y destruir lo que tocara.

Las victimas de esa erupción comprobaron porque, Red Hood, era tan temido en el bajo mundo, porque incluso el murciélago prefería mantenerlo entre sus aliados que de enemigo. Pobres ilusos que pensaban que solo la fuerza le unía al caballero de la noche. Aunque no quisiera, le tenía cierto cariño a su mentor, nunca se lo diría pero no por eso no lo sentiría. Le había dado una familia, una oportunidad de vivir y si no fuera por sus tontas e impulsivas decisiones, la historia sería otra. Quizás estaría al lado de su ave dorada.

Recordar nuevamente al petirrojo mayor le genero dos emociones contradictorias. Por un lado, su amor relucía justo como un diamante; sabía que lo amaba y el destino caprichoso con él, se ensañó no permitiéndole amar a otro. Para su maldita vida, jodida desde hace tanto; el destino le unía de por vida al chico dorado al ser su destinado. ¿Podría ser más jodida su vida? Sí, sí podría serlo. Mientras por un lado lo amaba, en el otro extremo estaba su dolor, su odio hacía sí mismo por ser un cobarde y un indescriptible odio por el maldito ciclope.

Apretó su puño y caló hondo para llenarse de nicotina en un vano intento por borrar la imagen de Richard, pero al cerrar sus ojos solo podía verlo siendo embestido por el inútil de Slade. El alfa en su interior gruñó, su parte salvaje pedía la sangre del idiota que había decidido cogerse a su omega. Porque aunque no se lo hubiera dicho a Dick, aunque no existiera marcar alguna en su cuello o le hubiera dicho las palabras que morían en la punta de su lengua; él era suyo.

Abrió sus ojos con la determinación grabada en ellos, con sus miedos yéndose al fondo de su ser. Dick Grayson, era su omega destinado y como tal se lo haría saber, como tal lo reclamaría. Porque si bien no sería el primer alfa en la libertina vida de su amado, si se encargaría de ser el último y el único desde el momento en que lo hiciera suyo.

— ¡Con que aquí estabas! –El dueño de sus pensamientos había caído de forma grácil a su lado. Sonriendo como si nada malo pasara. Su alfa interno gruñó por no poder distinguir su delicioso aroma a malvavisco con chocolate. Al menos el supresor hacia bien su trabajo.

— ¿Qué quieres, Grayson? –No pudo evitar sonar molesto y rudo, porque en verdad así se sentía. Lo amaba, sí; pero también estaba enojado.

Quería hacerlo sentir mal, justo como se sentía; pero al mismo tiempo quería besarlo, hacerlo suyo y nunca dejarlo ir. Su debate interno era grande, recién se había hecho la promesa de ir por su omega, cuando éste aparecía y le hacía temblar en sentimientos contradictorios. Sabía que el otro le hablaba, escuchaba su voz, pero en nada le había puesto atención hasta que el nombre maldito salió de los labios del mayor.

— ¡Bien! Si no te intereso ni tan solo un poco. ¡Vete al carajo! Slade podrá ayudarme… otra vez. –Terminó su oración en un murmullo y sin esperar respuesta de su parte, vio saltar al dueño de su corazón, al vacío de la noche.

Justo en ese instante su alfa gobernó sus acciones y saltó tras su omega, tras una pequeña persecución y valiéndose de su armamento es que capturó al ala nocturna de Blüdhaven. Lo ató y amordazó; y cual vil costal de papas lo cargó. Sentía como se retorcía y buscaba liberarse, pero eso hizo que apretara más el agarre de su brazo en torno a la cintura del omega.

— ¡No iras a ningún lado! Y menos con el maldito de Slade. –Rugió su respuesta y su mano libre se dejó caer sobre el trasero de su prisionero. Una sonora nalgada se escuchó en medio de la noche y solo así, Nightwing, pareció calmarse, dejando de patalear y forcejear.

Afortunadamente para el renegado, estaban cerca de una de sus casas de seguridad y antes de tener a los latosos de su familia tras él, cazándolo como un criminal, mandó un mensaje a Batman. Corto, simple y sin oportunidad a reclamos. Sabía que Bruce estaría consciente de su estado, a él no se le escapaba nada, mucho menos algo que tuviera que ver con cada uno de sus petirrojos. Estaba seguro que si no había intervenido de alguna forma, es porque les tenía un poco de confianza.

**“Lo tengo conmigo, es mi omega y no lo dejare ir”.**

Era el mensaje enviado y antes de recibir respuesta alguna, apagó todo método de contacto. Lo dejó caer sin cuidado sobre la gran cama que había en la habitación. Era un mini departamento, sin paredes que separaran las áreas y el baño solo era cubierto por cristal opaco de la cintura hacia abajo. Selló el refugió, nada ni nadie entraría o saldría de ahí. Richard tenía dos opciones: o lo aceptaba o rompía el lazo entre ellos y de paso, su corazón.

.

.

.

Nightwing parpadeó incrédulo ante lo que veía, aún estaba atado y amordazado; pero su asombró era mayor por lo que no había hecho algo para liberarse. Desde el momento en que sintió la mano enguantada de su destinado sobre su trasero, su omega interno tomó el control. Sabía que Jasón era su destinado y lo amaba. Pese a ser rudo, vicioso, mal hablado y un cabrón, le amaba tal cual era.

Sus zafiros se entretuvieron paseándose por el lugar, era lindo y muy al estilo de su alfa. Porque sí, él lo reconocía como tal, pero sino le decía algo, si el no avanzaba, tampoco lo obligaría. Era un lotf amplio, con piso de duela. Había dos grandes ventanales que de seguro permitirían la luz por el día, iluminando todo y ahora, justo en mitad de la noche, alcanzaba a ver las luces de la ciudad como pequeñas estrellas resplandecientes. Por cómo se podían apreciar las nubes, estaba seguro estarían en alguno de los más altos edificios de Gotham.

Su vista dejó el paisaje nocturno y se paseó por el departamento, era acogedor y bastante limpio. Había lo necesario y estaba todo tan ordenado que por un segundo, no creyó que fuera un sitio del renegado pero el aroma impregnado de él no le mentía. Aspiró con gusto y placer. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver un porta retrato con foto del forajido y su equipo, y con Roy Harper colgado a su lado. El interior se le revolvió, el beta era su amigo y le quería, pero sabía que Roy veía en SU alfa, a una pareja. Notó también su casco, ese que el día de hoy no portaba cuando lo encontró.

La sala se veía cómoda, el sillón invitaba a tirarse y mirar alguna película en la enorme pantalla. Más al fondo notó, la cocineta, un gran refrigerador y la mesa con sillas. Pronto su atención se vio robada al ver entrar nuevamente al joven alfa pero lo que lo saco de sus pensamientos fue el ruido metálico que escuchó. Ahora sabía que no podría salir de ahí. Y su omega se regocijó, su celo estaba cerca y aunque había usado supresores, estos de nada servirían en presencia de un alfa tan imponente como Jay y que encima, resultaba ser su destinado.

.

.

.

Verlo en su cama sentado sobre sus piernas, aun amordazado y atado, despertó en él la bestia que estaba tratando de controlar, esa que rugía en su interior por reclamar al omega frente a él. A sus fosas nasales llegó un dulce aroma, uno que hacía que su boca se llenara de saliva y sus deseos más bajos y pasionales salieran a relucir. Por increíble que fuera, el que Dick oliera tan dulce, solo despertaba todos sus sentidos. Un rayo de entendimiento le iluminó el cerebro, su chico estaba a nada de entrar en celo y el estar ahí, encerrados solo potencializaría el calor en ambos.

Dejó de controlarse, liberó su aroma a canela y con movimientos lentos se desprendió de su chaqueta. Desató sus botas y las retiró al igual que su antifaz. Sus ojos azules se posaron en su presa y le gusto ver al chico quieto, atento a sus movimientos.

Verlo era un espectáculo y su olor llenando el ambiente solamente lo hacían sentir más y más caliente. La ropa comenzaba a estorbarle, a irritar su piel y su entrada comenzaba a lubricar. Su celo había llegado y solo necesito de verlo y olerlo de lleno para eso. Estúpida naturaleza. Chistó molesto y hasta ese instante recordó que seguía amordazado.

Lo escuchó y antes de caer presa del embrujo que suponía su destinado, le dejaría en claro porque lo había traído a su hogar, lo que significaba para él y sobre todo; cuando odiaba a todos los estúpidos alfas a los que les había abierto las piernas. A pasos lentos se fue acercando a la cama y con cada centímetro menos de distancia, sus palabras salían sin control alguno.

—Sabes Golden Boy, eres un omega demasiado atractivo. –Quitó sus guantes y los tiró sin cuidado alguno–. Hueles demasiado dulce y sabroso. Eres una tentación andando. –Retiró sus armas y las dejo en una mesita que había cerca–. Y tu cuerpo, ni se diga. Basta verte con ese traje tan ajustado para dejar nada a la imaginación.

Le escuchaba y su cuerpo entero vibraba, pero no quería ponérselo fácil, quería escucharlo; necesitaba saber que había amor entre ellos y no simple biología actuando.

—Eres demasiado sexy y te deseo como no tienes una puta idea; pero tengo un problema y ese es que te has cogido a demasiado alfas. –Retiró su camiseta y la aventó con fuerza al piso, la ira comenzaba a recorrer sus venas mezclándose con el calor del celo–. ¿Tienes una jodida idea de cuánto he tenido que controlarme para no matarlos? –Desabrochó su cinturón y de un jalón lo retiró de su pantalón.

Vio al alfa agitar el cuero entre sus manos y el sonido silbante del aire siendo cortado solo pudo avivar su deseo por el menor. Se retorció en un intento por soltarse y al no poder lograrlo quiso gruñir de enojo, pero lo único que salió de su garganta fue algo similar a un gemido.

— ¿Sabes lo que es escucharte gemir mientras un cabrón te coge? –Desabotonó su pantalón, dejando a la vista su bóxer negro que difícilmente contenía su hombría ya despierta–. ¿Qué pidas por más? –Llegó a la cama y con fuerza hizo que el mayor quedara tendido sobre su lecho, quedando a horcadas sobre de él.

Tenerlo sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo como ambos miembros estaban en contacto le nublaban el juicio, pero escucharlo le hacía sentir un miserable. ¿Acaso lo había visto coger? A su mente solo pudo llegar su último encuentro con el mercenario exmiembro de la liga de asesinos. Abrió grande sus hermosas orbes zafiro; necesitaba decirle que había sucedido. Porque aunque tuviera razón y haya cogido con medio mundo, esa era la única vez en la que había pedido por más y eso era porque el aroma a canela llegó a su olfato.

— ¡Joder, Jay! –Exclamó por la rudeza–. ¿Y al menos escuchaste bien lo que… –No pudo terminar de cuestionar pues la boca caliente de Jasón le besaba de forma ruda, cruel y demandante.

—No te atrevas a echarme en cara algo. –Los celos le cegaban y si no quería terminar haciendo algo de que arrepentirse, optó por alejarse del que era su debilidad más grande.

Al sentirlo alejarse, su omega interno lloriqueó y solo porque necesitaba dejar todo en claro; es que no le rogó por regresar a su lado. Su celo estaba a nada de gobernar sus actos, de volverlo un ser necesitado de atenciones y de ser cogido por su alfa.

—Debiste escuchar todo y no a medias –dijo con convicción y sin amedrentarse por el fuerte alfa–; porque sí, gemía y pedía por más –le enfrentó con la frente en alto–, debiste oír como pedía en medio de gemidos por mi alfa. Por el estúpido cabrón que es mi destinado y que no ha tenido los huevos suficientes para aceptarlo. Porque en medio del calor, tu maldito aroma llegó a mí y solo pude pedir, cual puta cualquiera, por ti.

Dijo sin reparo y sin tapujos, si iban a dejar todo en claro, él también tenía cosas que decir y el inútil de su alfa lo escucharía. Haciendo uso de su agilidad, se puso de pie y poco le importó sentir su lubricante bajar por su entre pierna y sus fuerzas ser casi nulas. Se colocó frente al mayor en estatura y aun con manos atadas, picó con su índice el amplio, caliente y duro pecho.

—Porque sé bien que eres mi destinado, y a ti –su mirada se agudizó– te ha importado poco. Dices que te molesta que me he cogido a medio mundo. ¡Bien! Sí lo he hecho, pero no me vengas con mojigaterías; no cuando tú te has cogido a la otra mitad. –Su dedo regresó junto a los demás y sus manos se volvieron puños–. Porque se bien que te has revolcado con Roy, con Artemisa y mira que poco te importó que ella fuera un alfa al igual que Bizzarro. ¡Así que no me jodas! –Su puño se estrelló fuerte contra el pecho ajeno–. Y te puedo recordar la larga lista de omegas y betas a los cuales has cogido sin remordimiento alguno.

Le escuchó y grande fue su sorpresa por… por todo. Pensó que Dick no sabía de sus acostones, esos donde había desfogado su frustración por no tener a su omega destinado; pero lo que en verdad le dejo en blanco fue saber que él lo sabía. Sabía que eran destinados y ante el recuerdo de escucharlo gemir mientras otro lo cogía, se cegó por completo. El calor ya estaba en su apogeo y ya no podía resistirse más.

Tomó con fuerza las muñecas atadas con una mano y las alzó por arriba de la cabeza del primer robín. Con su mano libre rodeo la cintura ajena y jaló el cuerpo caliente de su destinado hasta desaparecer todo espacio existente entre ellos. Pegó su frente a la del protector de Blüdhaven y sus labios rozaron los delgados contrarios.

—Sí. Me los cogí pensando en ti. –Sus dientes atraparon el labio que tembló junto al cuerpo del acróbata–. Añorando tu aroma, corriéndome de coraje al pensar que alguien más te cogía. Así que sí, no he sido un puritano pero algo si puedo decirte. –Mordió duro el labio ajeno hasta sentir el sabor ferroso de la sangre y el gemido de su destinado tratando de alejarse de él. Lo apresó más fuerte y soltó su labio.

— ¡Eres un cabrón! –Intentó zafarse pero solo consiguió que el mercenario doblara sus brazos hacia atrás, haciendo que sus manos tocaran su propia nuca.

—Sí lo soy, pero soy tu alfa y tú eres mi omega. -Le besó con fuerza y rudeza; su mano se metió bajo la tela del negro traje estrujando la piel caliente.

Las feromonas hicieron lo que tenían que hacer, el calor los golpeó de lleno y sus bocas solo pudieron devorarse la una a la otra, sin tregua alguna. Grayson podría ser un omega, pero lejos estaba de ser uno dócil y débil. Haciendo gala de su fuerza levantó al pelinegro y lo aventó en la cama. Sus manos cobraron vida y desprendió de toda prenda del mayor mientras su boca dejaba un camino de besos, mordidas y chupones sobre la blanca piel.

Su cerebro estaba perdido en el placer y a pesar de seguir amarrado, los suaves gemidos que soltaba eran muestra de cuanto estaba ya disfrutando. El aroma a canela lo tenía sedado, su entrada estaba dilatada, lubricada y pulsando por ser atendida. Su miembro estaba duro y erguido cual mástil; que al ser liberado de la presión incomoda de la ropa, suspiró de placer.

Jasón se fascinó con lo que veía, su destinado era hermoso en todo sentido. Lo sabía bien y por una vez en la vida pensó antes de actuar. Retiró su pantalón y su bóxer en un solo movimiento y su pene, libre al fin, brilló con el líquido preseminal que goteaba de su punta. Se acomodó entre las fuertes piernas que ni tarde ni perezosas, se enroscaron en su cadera. Volvió a tomar las muñecas que no había liberado llevándolas por arriba de su cabeza, teniendo a su merced total, al ave azul.

Su miembro se posicionó en la entrada del de ojos zafiros y antes de clavarse en ese trasero glorioso, le hizo saber aquello que no le permitió decir hace un momento. Le vio directo a los ojos, zafiro contra turquesa. Exponiendo su alma ante el que consideraba por derecho, suyo; pero que necesitaba que fuera también por convicción del otro.

—Te amo, Golden Boy. –Susurró sobre los labios y besó con todo eso que sentía por Nightwing, mientras se encajaba de una sola estocada en la dulce cavidad que gustosa lo recibía. Gruñó en medio de un ronco gemido. Era simplemente perfecto.

Le escuchó y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, pero no pudo responder a esa confesión; no al menos de forma convencional pues por primera vez se sentía realmente lleno al ser cogido. Gimió en medio del beso y sus piernas apresaron por completo la cadera de su alfa en una forma de impedir que saliera de su interior. Se entregó al beso y apenas logró tener un espacio para hablar, lo hizo.

—También te amo, Little Wing. –Le sonrió feliz, con amor y sin ocultar lo que sentía por el forajido–. Ahora cógeme como si no hubiera un mañana. –Demandó moviendo su cadera de forma sugerente, invitando al mayor a marcar un duro y fuerte ritmo.

La entrega entre ambos era única, iba más allá del placer carnal. Ese sobraba y la vasta experiencia de ambos en lo sexual, les permitió gozar de su sexualidad, cogiendo en cuanta posición imaginaran, disfrutándose entre el sudor y los fluidos de ambos. En medio de gemidos y llamados del uno por el otro. Para el momento cúspide, a nada de llegar al nirvana, el mayor anunció la acción que haría.

—Eres mío, Richard. Solo mío, mi omega. –Su alfa interno tomó el control total de su cuerpo y reclamó como suyo al omega. Posicionó su boca sobre la glándula del mayor. Ese lugar donde el aroma era más fuerte y que lo atraía cual abeja a la miel.

—Mi alfa. –Ronroneó gustoso su aceptación por su destinado, exponiendo por completo su cuello y con ello su glándula, sintiendo que estaba a nada de correrse entre el abdomen de ambos–. Marcamé.

Acató la orden gustoso, sabiendo que su omega al fin era completamente suyo. Sus labios se separaron, su lengua lamió la sensible zona y sus dientes se encajaron en la tierna piel. Justo ahí el nirvana los acogió por completo. Dick tembló y sus testículos soltaron la carga de semen que pugnaba por salir desde minutos atrás. Gimió alto y en medio del placer, nombró a su alfa. Jasón se sintió abrumado, su pene se endureció más al grado de dolerle y de un segundo a otro, con la visión nublada por el placer; vació su blanca semilla en el interior del omega. Sintió el nudo formarse y gimió ronco por como la entrada penetrada se contraía alrededor de su pene, impidiéndole por completo separarse de su amante.

Agotados, sudorosos y hechos un lio, ambos permanecieron en silencio, buscando recuperar el aliento perdido, gozando de la sensación postorgasmo y de por primera vez en lo que a su vida sexual se refería, sintiéndose plenos y satisfechos; dejando que el sueño les envolviera entre sus brazos, permitiendo a Morfeo, llevarlos a un sueño reparador que ambos necesitaban. Pues fuera de la actividad vigorosa intensa recién practicada, las emociones desbordantes de ambos, les habían robado más energía que nada. Su único consuelo era saberse entre los brazos del ser amado.

.

.

.

Fin.


End file.
